


Test of Faith

by CavernWraith



Series: The Dark Times [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Inquisitor Wanda Maximoff comes face to face with a figure from her past when she is sent to hunt down a Jedi.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: The Dark Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Test of Faith

The hum of a red blade echoed through the forest as the Inquisitor approached her target, who was sitting in a meditative stance, his back turned to her. His lightsaber was attached to his belt.

“Don’t think about running, Jedi,” the Inquisitor snarled. “The only way out is through me.”

The man opened his eyes. 

“Hello, Wanda.”

The Inquisitor stopped right behind him. Her face froze in shock. That voice, she had not heard it since that night when the Jedi Temple was attacked. 

“Peter?”

The Jedi slowly stood and turned to face her.

“Yes, Wanda. It is me.”

Wanda gasped before she shook her head in disbelief and denial, backing away. “No, no! He told me you were dead!”

She deactivated her lightsaber and dropped to the ground panting as Peter watched with a sad expression. He crouched down next to her and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

“You’re not real! You’re just a ghost!” 

Peter sighed, looking at her with pity. “The Empire has brainwashed you, stripped you of your own will. Let me help you. Come back to the light.” 

Wanda continued to look down, fighting back emotions of confusion and hurt.

“I don’t believe you! Get out of my head!”

Her lightsaber flew to her hand and she ignited it before swinging at him with a roar. She heard the sound of another lightsaber activating as a blue blade timely blocked her attack.

“Wanda, you know it’s me.”

“Stop lying!”

She broke the clash and pushed him away toward a tree. Peter grunted as his back made contact with the hard trunk. He quickly ducked to evade a strike, Wanda’s saber slashing the tree.

Peter held his weapon in a defensive pose as Wanda lunged at him, their blades crackling with energy, the blue and red lights illuminating their facial features. 

Peter steadied his breathing as he took in Wanda’s furious expression. He lifted one hand off his lightsaber handle and moved to touch her face.

Wanda screamed in rage and Peter quickly drew his hand back as she ferociously struck her blade against his.

She raised a leg and kicked him in the chest. He grunted in pain, falling some feet away and dropping his lightsaber. She kicked it away and dashed toward him as he raised his head to see her weapon aimed at his throat. Tears began to appear in her eyes.

“Are you going to do it?”

Wanda’s face trembled. Her grip on the lightsaber tightened and her hand shook.

“You are not real.”

“Are you willing to take that chance?”

They stared at each other for a moment before the red blade retracted and Wanda collapsed. She threw her weapon to one side and started to cry.

Peter slowly crawled toward her as she reached out for him with longing. They embraced, her face buried in his shoulder, tears staining his tunic. He gently stroked the back of her head and held onto her.

After a few minutes, Wanda moved her head back to face Peter. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I thought I lost you.” 

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Wanda gave a faint smile and rested her hand on his.

“I’ve done terrible things, Peter. I pledged my services to the Emperor and Darth Vader to save my own skin. I killed many Jedi, friends I knew. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Peter placed his other hand on her cheek. “It’s not too late, Wanda. You can still come back.”

“Don’t you remember what Master Yoda said? ‘Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.’”

“Yes, that is true. But you still have a chance to redeem yourself. You already recognized your misdeeds. Now you will make amends for them.”

Wanda’s expression gradually grew determined.

“What must I do?”

“Help me find other survivors of Order 66 and together we can fight back against the Empire and prove hope still exists in the galaxy.”

Wanda nodded. She and Peter stared at each other before they leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. For a brief moment it was as if time had stopped and there was only Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff, two forbidden lovers inside the Jedi Order.

They then parted and slowly got to their feet. They summoned their lightsabers and reattached them to their figures.

Wanda gestured in a direction. “My ship is this way.”

They started walking as Peter glanced at her crimson robes and grinned.

“Did I ever tell you how good you look in red?”

Wanda blushed. 


End file.
